


Romanian Grumbling

by StagsInSilence



Series: Beyond Midnight [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Adam shouldn't be allowed to buy things online, Adam trying to learn Romanian, Established Relationship, M/M, Nigel marking his territory, Nigel swearing his fucking head off, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why do you do that?" Adam asked innocently, pausing his actions to let Nigel actually light the cigarette .</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Do what?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Switch back and forth when you swear? Isn't it redundant to repeat yourself bilingually?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nigel leaned back in his chair and took a long drag, "I don't understand, darling."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanian Grumbling

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Another re-write because holy shit this one was even worse than part one for mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Technically another one for a certain sparrow because she got me a fucking shirt that says "Romanian Grumbling" on it (( as seen below )) because I wasn't trash enough for Nigel as it already was.
> 
> Romanian fucking grumbling to you, darling. I hope you're happy.

 

* * *

Adam woke up – as usual – to the familiar pinging of his alarm clock. He shivered a little as he rose from bed, the bedroom crisp with mid-autumn chill typical to this time of year. On the floor, in a neat folded pile, was the spacesuit kigurumi Nigel brought back from Japan. Adam pulled it on with a wide smile and crawled back into bed. Nigel was still fast asleep, snoring quietly on his stomach, hood of his own doggie pajamas covering most of his head. Adam curled up beside him, slipping his hand from the mitten-like cocoon of his suit, and carefully pushed back the flannel hood to toy with Nigel’s hair hidden beneath. Even as he slept, Nigel looked ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. He was made of scarred skin stretched taught over lean muscles in a way that resembled a lion on the prowl. Asleep like this, he mesmerized Adam. So peaceful, yet still so terrifyingly powerful.

“Fucking Adam,” Nigel muttered, and Adam wiggled closer. “You put that goddamn spacesuit back on, didn’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and it made Adam smile wider. “It was cold, Nigel. We should turn the heat on.”

“ _Fecior de curva_ ,” Nigel grumbled. “Just come here and go the fuck back to sleep.”

Adam squirmed in a mock struggle as Nigel shifted onto his side and pulled the smaller man into his chest. Nigel was warm and the flannel of his kigurumi was soft. He didn’t much smell like cigarettes today, he had been too preoccupied with fucking Adam until an ungodly hour to have any before falling asleep at last. The soft snoring began again and Adam nuzzled against Nigel and closed his eyes. Adam had no intention of going back to sleep, but with his eyes closed, it was easier to get lost in the steady heartbeat that pulsed in Nigel’s chest.

And then he smelled blood.

“Nigel,” Adam’s voice cracked nervously as he pushed away to get a proper look at his face. “Nigel, I think you’re bleeding. I can smell it. Nigel, wake up.”

“Quiet, darling, I – _câcat_ – I fucking know.” Nigel sat up and swiped at his nose with the flannel sleeve of the dog pajamas. A streak of shiny crimson looked back at him from the fabric and Nigel swore again in Romanian before clamoring out of bed to head for the bathroom.

On any other occasion, Adam would have laughed at the pleasant sight of Nigel in half-open footie pajamas, morning wood threatening to slip between the loose buttons. But now Nigel was bleeding and the bed linens shone with the same red that the pajama sleeve did. Adam hesitated a moment before also climbing out of bed and making his way to the bathroom as well. He stood in the doorway and watched as Nigel blew his nose into the sink to clear the blood, swearing profusely under his breath in his native tongue. It made Adam fidget with nervousness.

“I know you’re there, sparrow,” Nigel said without turning around. “Just a fucking nosebleed. Nothing to get upset about. I’ll wash the fucking sheets when my nose fucks off. Go make yourself some breakfast.”

“Nosebleeds can be caused by the overuse of cocaine.”

“This – _fuck, Adam_ – this isn’t because of fucking cocaine. I got punched in the face by a cock-sucking Yakuza try hard.”

“You shouldn’t use cocks-“

“Adam, not fucking now.” Nigel turned on the tap and splashed his face. He hissed as the warm water stung the raw, tender bruises on his face and glared at the red runoff that dripped into the sink. It was too fucking early for this shit.

Adam remained where he was and made a small noise of discomfort. He wanted to help but was at a loss for what he could possibly do. It seemed like he was making Nigel angry by hovering in the doorway, but Adam was worried that Nigel might hurt himself further. Nigel turned around, rage in his eyes, and Adam felt himself cower as his wide blue eyes met Nigel’s dark hazel ones.

Nigel sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking at his fingers to confirm that his nose had stopped bleeding. “Christ, Adam, I’m not… My face hurts. I’m not mad, so you can stop looking at me like that. Go sit in the fucking kitchen and let’s have some fucking breakfast.”

“Grab the first aid kit.”

“Why?”

“Because the cut on the bridge of your nose just opened and your ribs appear like they need to be wrapped.”

Nigel turned back towards the mirror and groaned at the fresh trickle of blood running down his face. Upon further inspection, Nigel had to admit that Adam was right. Along with his nose, the cut on Nigel’s forehead also threatened to open, his eye was black, his cheek puffy, his lip was cracked and people at the corner, and the visible part of his chest was a splash of colour. He really looked like hell. “Fucking Tokyo.”

Adam waited until he actually saw Nigel reach under the sink to grab the first aid kit, and went to the kitchen, pushing up the sleeves of the spacesuit as he did so. In a sense, Nigel followed suit, also heading to the kitchen, but stripping himself entirely free of the doggie pajamas to prevent covering them in more blood. In a huff, he sat naked at the table and craved a fucking cigarette. He swore his praises to the high fucking heavens when Adam carefully slid the package of them across the table as he waited for a bowl of water to fill in the sink.

“We should pull out of fucking Japan, sparrow. Nothing but a fucking hassle to get there and too many damn teenagers that think they can do business like the _real_ mob bosses.”

Adam said nothing as he sat next to Nigel, soaking a washcloth in the warm water he placed carefully on the table. Nigel continued listing his endless number of complaints while Adam carefully cleaned up the drying blood.

“Darling, are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” Adam said, and swapped the water-soaked cloth for a dry one that he carefully dampened with rubbing alcohol. “This will sting.”

Despite the warning, Nigel let a slew of curses, in English and Romanian, as Adam pressed the cloth against open wounds.

“Why do you do that?” Adam asked innocently, pausing his actions to let Nigel actually light the cigarette he’d just been holding this whole time.

“Do what?”

“Switch back and forth when you swear. Isn’t it redundant to repeat yourself bilingually?”

Nigel leaned back in his chair and took a long drag, “I don’t understand, darling.”

“When you get really frustrated, or even sometimes when we have sex, you switch back and forth between English and Romanian. Based on the phrases you most frequently use, it would appear that you are simply repeating yourself in both languages.”

“So?” Nigel cocked an eyebrow, his tone defensive. “You repeat yourself in _one_ fucking language all the time. What’s the fucking problem?”

Adam sighed and went back to cleaning up Nigel’s face. “I only speak one language. Linguistics is hard to understand because to be entirely fluent is to comprehend puns, jokes, idioms, and sarcasm when presented in the secondary language. I can’t do that as it is, so to attempt to do so in another language is next to impossible. I prefer physics. Math is a universal language.” After the last bandage was in place, Adam got up to finally get to his breakfast routine.

“I don’t know,” Nigel said, pulling on his cigarette down to the filter. “I don’t exactly think about it, darling. It’s just something I fucking do.”

Adam hummed as he came back to the table with his cereal. He pondered if all people who spoke more than one language returned to their first language as a default in certain situations, like how Nigel did. He made a mental note to listen for it the next time Nigel dragged him out of the apartment.

Nigel lit another smoke and rose to his feet to make himself some eggs and coffee. “When do you want to pull out of Japan?”

“This afternoon. I want more details about what happened so then I know where to go in.”

“Adam, are you –“

“I’m getting our money back for the product we moved. It makes more sense to get our original investment back via their accounts rather than attempt to repossess the product.”

Nigel smirked at Adam over his shoulder, “Feeling vengeful, sparrow?”

Adam kept his face blank, but Nigel could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Of course not,” Adam said, voice full of the amusement he didn’t show. “It simply looks bad on us if we continue to do business with people who stupidly steal their own profits.”

“The mob stealing from within? You’re a fucking mastermind, darling.”

“And you should really put on clothes before you start making eggs.”

Nigel smirked deviously, “I thought you liked sausage with your breakfast.”

Even Adam had to roll his eyes at that one as Nigel laughed his way back to the bedroom.

 

“Adam, they were all out of fucking orange soda so I’ll go back tomorrow,” Nigel called out, carrying several bags of groceries into the apartment. The soft buzzing of a conversation sounded down the hallway and Nigel’s brow furrowed. He carefully set down the groceries – trying to be as silent as possible – and slipped a hand beneath the back of his shirt to thumb the gun holstered near the small of his back.

The chatter grew louder, but the sound of Nigel’s pulse drowned out anything coherent. When he rounded the corner, Nigel drew the pistol, but groaned loudly and holstered it when he saw Adam perched at his desk with his headphones blaring around his neck. At the noise, Adam closed his laptop and spun around, startled.

“I didn’t hear you come in. Where are the groceries?”

“In the fucking hallway,” Nigel said, approaching Adam to kiss his cheek and remove the bulky headphones. “You’re going to strangle yourself like that. Just use the computer speakers if you don’t want your headphones.”

“The speakers crackle on ‘s’ noises.”

“Then we’ll get you a new fucking laptop. Christ, Adam.” Nigel grumbled under his breath as he turned back to the hallway.

“It’s not very nice to talk about someone’s mother like that, Nigel.”

“Excuse me?”

“When you cursed just now, I believe a rough translation involves defecating on graves. It isn’t very nice and would also disrespect the grave itself. I’m fairly certain that –“

“How the fuck do you know what I said?” Nigel wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by the fact that Adam had heard him or that Adam actually understood what was said.

Adam blushed as his eyes quickly flitted to the closed laptop before looking to the floor. “The other day when I asked you about why you switch between languages, I was curious about some of the phrases you don’t repeat in English.”

“I thought you didn’t want to bother with idiots.”

“Idioms.”

“Whatever. I thought you didn’t want to deal with that in other languages.”

“I don’t. But you speak English for the sake of the Americans around you. I thought… I thought it would be nice for you if I –“

“If you spoke Romanian? Adam fucking Raki, are you learning fucking _Romanian_?” Nigel’s eyes were wide and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Adam’s blush darkened and a small, embarrassed smile appeared on his face as he nodded. He yelped in surprise when Nigel yanked him to his feet and muffled any possible protests with a deep kiss. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense to Adam why Nigel would be so overjoyed that Adam was learning – almost exclusively – Romanian profanity, but if it made Nigel happy, that was more than enough. Meanwhile, Nigel could think of nothing but fucking praise for his precious fucking sparrow. This beautiful man, who could barely comprehend all the twists and turns of the English fucking language, was attempting a _second language_ on the off change it would make Nigel happy. And it fucking did.

“You’re fucking perfect, Adam. Do you know that?”

“No one is perfect, Nigel,” Adam squeaked as he was hoisted into the air, and wrapped his legs around Nigel’s waist.

“You fucking are, darling.” Nigel smirked as he kissed Adam again and began to walk towards the bedroom, all thoughts of groceries long since forgotten.

In the room, Nigel was about to toss Adam onto the bed when he saw a small box was in the way of his plan. He set Adam on the floor, and Adam made a noise of protest that cut itself off when he saw what Nigel was staring at. Adam made a break for the box, but – as usual – Nigel was faster and caught him before he could reach it.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s a fucking lie.”

“…It’s a secret.”

“You don’t keep secrets, _and_ you’re a horrible fucking liar. What is it?”

Adam tried to squirm free, but when Nigel tugged him closer, he relented, “A shirt I found on the internet. It was advertised on one of the Romanian profanity websites, and I thought you might find it funny.”

“So why are you trying to hide it?”

“Because I changed my mind about you finding it funny.”

“Well, let’s see then, shall we, darling?”

Adam looked anxiously at the floor as Nigel let him go to grab the box. Nigel tore apart the packaging with ease, and removed the stiff black t-shirt. White block letters stare back at him, and Nigel couldn’t think of anything to say.

“ _Romanian grumbling_.”

“Because you always grumble in Romanian.”

“A little fucking specific, don’t you think?”

Adam shrugged when Nigel looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow. His face was more confused than anything else, but there was no trace of anger or annoyance, which relaxed the knot of embarrassment in Adam’s stomach.

“ _Coaiele_ ,” Nigel muttered.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be fucking sorry, darling,” Nigel finally chuckled, shaking his hand as he came back to Adam. “Fucking smartass.”

Adam blinked, “Do you think it’s funny?”

“I think it's the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. _But,_ that doesn’t mean it isn’t kinda funny.”

Adam smiled and stretched up on his toes to kiss Nigel as the taller man hugged around his middle. It was a kiss full of sweetness and adoration as Nigel hungrily kissed Adam back. Fucking Adam learning fucking _Romanian_. Fucking Adam buying him a stupid fucking t-shirt because he thought it would make him laugh. Damn fucking right it made him laugh. Just the _idea_ of Adam buying something related to what he didn’t understand as an inside joke was fucking hilarious. Nigel couldn’t believe that there was a time where people teased and bullied this flawless angel. Nigel’s thoughts were pulled sharply back to reality when Adam ground his hips against his, earning himself a muffled growl.

“ _Dracu pe mine_ ,” Adam whispered against Nigel’s lips, a giggle on his breath as Nigel’s face turned bright red.

“Without fucking hesitation.”

With the t-shirt box now out of the way, Nigel was able to toss Adam onto the perfectly made bed and climb over him like a jungle cat. Adam reached up to undo the buttons on Nigel’s hideous shirt while Nigel dripped his head to nip at the silky skin of Adam’s neck. The smaller man giggle beneath him and Nigel let some of his weight fall as he wiggled free from his shirt. The heat between them grew and, with help from a very impatient Nigel, Adam removed his shirt as Nigel immediately groped the bare skin now at his fingertips. Hot breath accompanied needy bites as Nigel made his way up Adam’s throat along his smooth jaw and pressed his lips to Adam’s own. Adam opened his mouth as he kissed back, humming softly in satisfaction while bucking up his hips.

“Greedy little shit, aren’t you, darling.”

Adam nodded, biting his lip.

“Hungry for me. Learning how to talk dirty in fucking _Romanian_. Desperate as fucking hell to have me balls deep in that tight ass of yours.”

Adam just grinned up at him and it made Nigel all the more impatient. He tugged off his own pants before removing Adam’s slacks. Adam’s half-hard cock waved back at him like a fucking flag, and Nigel had it in his mouth before Adam could manage a single word. Instead, his sweet little sparrow was mewling at the sensation of being halfway down Nigel’s fucking throat. Slender fingers found their way into Nigel’s hair and tightened as Nigel bobbed deep enough to nuzzle against the soft curls at the base of Adam’s cock. He looked up from under his dusty brown bangs to see his beautiful angel, face flushed, eyes closed, fingers of his free hand against barely open lips in a vain attempt to mask the soft noises that couldn’t quite be contained.

Nigel grinned and let Adam fall from his lips, replacing the warmth of his mouth with that of his hand as he stroked him slowly, “Suck on your fingers, darling.”

Adam obeyed, sucking in the most pornographic of ways. It made Nigel groan in desperation.

“Touch yourself, sparrow. Let me see you ride those fingers until you’re ready for me.”

Adam let his hands trail down his body as Nigel moved to watch, stroking himself. Slick fingers reached their destination and Adam shifted to better reach, spreading his legs wide for Nigel. He closed his eyes as he penetrated himself, a small sound escaped his lips. In and out, those fingers disappeared into Adam’s perfect ass right before Nigel’s hungry eyes. The sight of his flawless angel being so fucking dirty made Nigel’s grip tighten around his own throbbing cock. His eyes looked over every inch of the scene before him, committing every detail to memory for the next time he was away on business. The noises Adam made that were usually muffled and distorted through shitty cellphone speakers were now clear as day. Such beautiful fucking noises. Including the hard half-moan, half-sob as Adam brushed against his prostate. He arched up off the bed while his heals dug into the fabric of the bedspread.

“N-nigel, please,” Adam begged, slipping his fingers free, “I want you to touch me.”

Nigel happily shifted to Adam’s entrance and lifted his sparrow’s legs to rest them on his shoulders. He eased into Adam, taking the time to be gentle before he increased his tempo aggressively to where Adam liked it. Adam moaned, loudly, and flexed his toes at Nigel’s shoulders. Nigel couldn’t keep himself upright any longer, and fell over Adam with a string of profanity. Adam was so hot, so tight, so –

“Christ, baby, you’re so fucking good. So fucking perfect in every fucking way.”

Adam was too forgone by the rapid pace of Nigel’s thrusts to form a coherent sentence outside of his breathy mantra of Nigel’s name. Nigel shifted to a familiar spot and nailed Adam’s prostate with practiced precision. Adam gasped with pleasure and Nigel took the opportunity to claim his darling’s lips with an intensity that was returned when Adam tugged sharply at Nigel’s hair. It wasn’t much longer until Adam tensed, pulling a low growl from Nigel.

“Nigel, I’m going to cum,” Adam whined against Nigel’s lips.

“Go ahead, baby. Fucking cum for me. Let me see you make a big fucking mess.”

The dirty talk always got to Adam, especially when Nigel swore his adoration with bilingual profanity and harsh kisses that turned into painfully seductive bites only Nigel could make romantic. Adam wished he was as good, or at least as comfortable, with words as Nigel was, but right now, in this moment, it didn’t matter as he called out the only word that did.

 _Nigel_.

Sticky, hot, white cum stuck their chests together as Nigel’s rhythm faltered and only a moment passed before he gave in to the blinding pleasure that was Adam fucking Raki. He filled Adam’s delicious asshole while he moaned praises in Adam’s mouth. They remained entangled in each other for several moments, letting their breathing settle as the pleasure coursing through their veins slowed down. Nigel moved first, pulling out of Adam as he rolled over, Adam following so they remained in their sticky embrace.

“I’m going to get you back for that fucking t-shirt, Adam,” Nigel smiled lazily. “Just you fucking wait.”

Adam just made a simple noise of acknowledgement, closing his eyes with a content smile of his own.

 

“Nigel!”

Nigel smirked as he sunk behind the book he was reading, lips curving around the smoke in his mouth as a chuckle made its way up his throat.

“Nigel, this isn’t funny.” Adam stomped into the living room in only his underwear – a wonderful fucking sight, if Nigel had anything to say about it – and arms crossed over his chest. “Did you do this to all of them?”

“Damn right I fucking did,” Nigel grinned, setting the book aside and taking in all of Adam’s glory. “Do a twirl for me, darling. Let me see.”

Adam huffed, but did as Nigel asked. It was too much. Nigel burst into laughter. In only-slightly lopsided lettering across the rear read Nigel’s reckoning, _Smartass_.

In the end, Nigel did end up finding the t-shirt from Adam rather amusing, especially now that Adam used it as a way of getting Nigel to involuntarily grumble in Romanian while parading around in it and nothing else. It was only fair that Nigel returned the fucking favour with a joke of his own. And this was fucking hilarious.

“No one is even going to see it, Nigel. It isn’t a very good place to put words.”

“ _I’ll_ see it, darling,” Nigel stood and walked over to Adam, taking him into his arms. “And you’ll fucking see it when you pull them out of the drawer. Anyone else would be a fucking dead man, anyway.”

“It is still a poor choice of placement.”

Nigel reached down and grabbed Adam’s ass firmly, “Fucking smartass.”

“How did you even manage to do it?”

“Iron on transfer paper. Grabbed it when I got groceries and then did it yesterday when I told you the washer was broken.”

“ _Sunteti teribil,_ Nigel.”

“I love you, too, sparrow.”


End file.
